


Love Hotel Extension [Kokichi Oma Oneshot]

by YumeSin



Series: Love Hotel Extensions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Love Hotel, M/M, Mild Kink, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: *comes out of a trashcan with Danganronpa V3 finished*Sorry everyone, I had a really bad stretch of mental and physical health since October. Buuut, to make up for the long break from Forever Island Mode, how about some DRV3 shippage with a little BDSM thrown in?The first four lines and part of the last line of dialogue are from the original love hotel scene. I'd **HIGHLY** recommend watching it to get full context of the one shot. Let me know if you would like to see a similar type of setup with another characters' love hotel scene. Again, sorry for not updating the story in forever. But, I hope this makes up for part of it.Happy Holidays! Leave any requests you may have in the comments!





	Love Hotel Extension [Kokichi Oma Oneshot]

_“You seem to be rather enjoying this…for a cornered criminal.”_

**_…_ **

_“I really wanted your eyes on me…”_

**_.._ **

_“Kokichi, wait! Wait!”_

**_._ **

_“Nee-heehee…that was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi.”_

The last few moments seemed to have passed by so quickly, my mouth couldn’t keep up with the more logical thoughts in my head. My feet somehow found the strength to stand, shifting my body back onto the bed. I needed to give Kokichi just as much attention as the others—he couldn’t run out. Everyone else had stayed. This wouldn’t be a fair ending for me or him.

“Wait—Kokichi, you’re wrong! My men have cornered yours, and if you leave this room well, you’re done for!” I spoke, words running out my mouth as I thought of them. While this wasn’t a lie, from the spiel Kokichi tried to tell me before, this could be twisted into one through his eyes. Maybe this is what he is looking for in his fantasy. A fantasy where I’d lie to him. A fantasy where I lie.

Silence. I watched as Kokichis’ hands paused just above the door handle. What did he have to say? Was this fantasy not over yet? Kokichi proceeded to take off his scarf, feeding it from his neck into his left hand. 

“Ya’know, you’re a terrible liar. Someone oughta teach you a lesson on lying,” Kokichi said, laughing as he turned to face me again. Kokichi wore his usual scary face, but, something with his smile seemed off. Almost as if he was…nervous? His steps toward me felt a bit over-calculated, his ankle nearly buckling as he stepped on the uneven flooring that bordered the bed.

“W-What do you mean?” I replied, curious though thoroughly frightened for what Kokichi had in store. Kokichis’ mischievous grin was upon me once more.  In a single swoop, Kokichi managed to blindfold me with his scarf, giggling throughout the entire sequence. What was his angle? The fabric of Kokichis scarf felt a bit more sheer than usual, a spiral of square knits making up the black-and-white scarf.

“I know what you want,” Kokichi teased, “don’t act stupid.” The scarf had obscured most of my vision, but I could still make out shadows. Kokichi appeared to be standing directly in front of me as I sat on the bed. I didn’t really know what to expect from here. Where was this going?   


“Then what do I want?” I asked, trying to add a bit more sass to my role. If Kokichi wants this to run off the rails, I’ve had worse with others in the academy from my repressed memories.  Besides, part of me, the part I smothered…really wants this. Even if that is hard to admit to myself.

I watched as shadows began to blur a bit, stretching and throwing off shadows from itself. Wait—was Kokichi…?

“W-What are you doing?” I asked, choking out the words as I blush grew on my cheeks.  If he was doing what it looked like from my perspective, then things were…getting interesting.

“Giving you proof, of course,” Kokichi answered with his familiar snicker, more shadows being thrown off his figure, “I think its time for the *strip search*.” My blush became a deeper crimson, hands heading for the tied scarf around my eyes. My brain kept battling on whether I still wanted it on my face or not, though eventually Kokichi made up my mind for me. His hands grabbed mine, grunting.

“Pay attention to your prisoner, Shuichi!” Kokichi scolded as he squeezed my hands. Great – on top of being a liar, Kokichi was a terrible criminal. Or at least someone roleplaying as one—er—maybe being one? I couldn’t muster up the courage to say much, the fabric of the scarf blocking me visual cues beyond shadows. My lips quivered at the sensation of Kokichis’ fingers gently pulling me forward. Contrast to most things Kokichi had done during our time at the academy, this felt…delicate. Like Kokichi had been handling something he cherished. The pulling ended as I felt my middle finger contacted his chest.

I could feel my fingertips shiver against his skin, pressing in a bit to inspect for any “transmitters”. For a criminal, Kokichi seemed to be leading this investigation. Kokichi led me on a journey across his body, a few giggles filtering through his mouth as my fingers glided across certain areas. We started with what felt like his shoulder. It felt firm as my hand was gripped by the wrist, leering me over his neck and then his chest. We stayed on the upper portion of his body for a long time before he pushed my hands away for a few moments before inviting my touch back onto his skin, finger by finger. Starting with my pinky fingers and alternating between the left and right side of my hands, I was wondering how this had anything to do with the original topic. I could hear myself blurt out in exclamation as my middle fingers laying against his—oh t-those are soft! I felt Kokichi press my middle fingers in a bit deeper before gliding me across the remainder of his chest, hips, arms, hands, and any other place he seemed pleased for me to invade. From my touch, I noticed Kokichi had, out of convenience or vanity, kept his boxers on.

 “Ah—r-right. I don’t feel any transmitters,” I said aloud, almost as if I expected a response of any sort. If Kokichi was Kokichi right now—and I myself…then what made this roleplay?

“Ding ding! That means you’re wrong and I caught you in a lie! So that means I can do whatever I want to you~” Kokichi said, his tone seeming to take more of seductive tone near the end. Eh—wasn’t he the one—who—and then—I could feel myself get competitive. I’m not sure where this feeling came from.

“That’s wrong! If you really wanted to take advantage, why did you undress yourself and not me?” I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest. This entire situation was unfair. I could hear Kokichi let out a loud, long laugh from his mouth. The laugh droned on and on, part of me thought humiliating me was Kokichis’ real fantasy. 

The shadow emitting Kokichis voice swung further in, his features beginning to fill out the empty space in my mind. For his small stature, Kokichi was showing to be well—no, I shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts! This is supposed to be Kokichis’ fantasy, not mine.

Kokichi kept leaning closer until I could feel his breath on me. More silence. More tension. What was the point of this entire exchange, what in Kokichis mind got satisfied by playing mind games like these?

“Well, this is rare. No one has ever caught me this off beat. Guess that makes me a pretty crappy phantom thief huh? Guess, if I did the right things from here on out, there’d be an actual chance you’d let me go free?” Kokichi whispered, becoming sultrier by the letter. How was I to honestly complete this fantasy? Did Kokichi want the truth, or a lie—or was all of this just lies?

“No; there’s no leeway for anyone in justice Kokichi. Especially for liars like you. You get…” I drawled, trying to think of more lines. My mind froze when I saw Kokichis eyes for the first time in several minutes, staring directly into mine. I could feel his lips float over mine, his tongue circling his lips and (indirectly) licking my own lips. I quivered at the sensation, about to lean back, but then I saw it: Kokichis’ true lie.

Due to the closeness Kokichi had with me – compounded with the intensity of the color I had been seeing through the scarf, I caught the lie. I could…finally expose him. Now I was silent. I wanted the silence to weigh on him, I wanted his lie repository to run dry. I wanted to corner him again.  Kokichis words from this point kept stumbling on each other, his sentencing starting with no clear end in sight. It was a pleasure to see a liar like Kokichi sputter his words. I matched his own vision the best I could, feeling Kokichi begin to crawl further on my lap. While our eyes didn’t break away during the movement, part of me believed, through the sheer black-and-white scarf, I could find the truth behind the “Ultimate Supreme Leader”.

Abruptly, I felt Kokichi push me down onto the bed again, with such force I felt the scarf slide up my face. Now, though only partly visible, I could put a clearer face on Kokichis’ nervous stammering. Kokichi didn’t want to have lying contest or to try and fluster me—he wanted someone to dominate him with lies.

“W-Well, what is it? This phantom thief is getting impatient!” Kokichi blurted out, perhaps the least scripted line I’ve heard him say.  I smirked, pressing the scarf from my eyes to get a full view of the blushing Kokichi on my lap.

“I never saw a criminal so eager for punishment,” I responded, tracing an infinity symbol along the sides of Kokichis’ wrists, “Excited for the handcuffs that’ll be around your wrists?”

Kokichis eyes, seeming entranced, kept themselves on me as he gave a slow nod, his blush seeming to hit the tomato hue range. This is what I expected of Mius’ time with me here—but—I guess people can have fantasies that contradict their implied tones. I continued to trace the outline of infinity symbols along his wrists (I started to integrate the scarf in that, too), gradually working their way past his arms and up to his shoulders. As a finale, I threw the scarf around the back of Kokichis neck, pulling on either end of the scarf to propel myself closer to the face of my criminal. After doing my best to guestimate how Kokichi managed to wrap the scarf around his body, I placed my hands on the tops of Kokichis’ shoulders. I’m nearly positive we’d be knocked out soon, and soon this would only be a hazy memory for me. I hope that, even in this memory Kokichi would forget, I met his expectations as a play partner.

“Whatever the detective sees fit, I’ll do...maybe I’ll never leave, depending on your answer,” Kokichi retorts, bringing both of his hands underneath my shirt and pressing against my chest. I was certain my blush resurfaced, but I tried to keep the rest of my face stolid. I had to stay firm if I wanted to reel in Kokichi and make his fantasy of domination come true.

“I’m sure a criminal like you can only be redeemed by my ruling,” I teased, deciding to act a bit dangerously and pull at the only other remaining clothing on Kokichi. I could feel his boxers easily bend between my thumb and ring finger, teasing it half open before Kokichis’ face became engulfed in hot stimulation.

Our eyes had only connected a few times since his attempt to leave. At the beginning of this fantasy, it was a struggle to even grasp my character. Playing myself in Kokichis fantasy may have been a bit too meta for me but things about him were beginning to seem easier to understand. Underneath Kokichis puckered lips and scarlet face, I could feel him trembling. Deep within his pupils, I could find traces of fear. Along his wrinkled brow was doubt—maybe insecurity—features a detective like me can deduce a lot from. I felt like the months we’ve spent together were all catching up to me in my mind, as Kokichi kept blushing, lips puckered in tight, unable to speak a single word.

It took a few more seconds until, after what I could only coin as the sheer amount of surprise overloading Kokichi, he lay wilted in my arms. His hands rested around my waist. Slow, but pleasant-sounding exhales were released from Kokichi every now and then. I guess I narrowly saved another one of my classmates’ dark fantasies. A part of me smiled, knowing I would rest a bit easier than I had most nights.

I began to pull the covers over me and Kokichi, deciding against prying his hands away from me. Besides, if I remember Monokuma correctly, we’d wake up in our separate dorms. I’d allow Kokichi this solace to ease his mind of day-by-day troubles.

As I felt myself fall closer to sleep, I could feel Kokichis’ hands shift a bit. Was his overzealous pass out move a final trick of his? Either way, we were likely at the end of our time here. I could feel Kokichis face slowly dig from inside of my chest to just below my chin in a very few seconds.

“Disappointed I never broke out the cuffs,” I joked to him, smiling as I watched his sheepish face start to delve into the red hues. Kokichi shook his head, hesitating at first but then leaning in to give me a kiss. As my mind was clouded by another unexpected move by Kokichi, he pulled back as fast as he came onto me.

“That’s a freebie! Anyway, I guess we should get some rest _. I'll think of a more exciting game for next time. Make sure you excite me too_ ,” Kokichi said, his voice strained with a weary tone. I answered with a nod, falling asleep in Kokichis’ arms.


End file.
